OutFilly
by SupremeOwO
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich always wanted to have a family of their own and they got what they wanted and a whole much more.
1. The Beginning

**_You can say this is basically 'OutDaughterd' but, it's different story plots and well..they are ponies_** **and all the mane 7 have kids except for Starlight and Pinkie pie at the moment but, I h** ** _ope you enjoy this!_**

It was an awesome day in Ponyville, the sun was bright, the birds were chirping and everyone was smiling, except for Pinkie pie.

"Morning sickness sucks", Pinkie says quickly before throwing up again.

"Don't worry dear, I know how you feel but, it will only be a temporary thing", Mrs.Cake says.

Pinkie was happy that she would become a mother and so was Cheese Sandwich, he was happy that he would become a father and Pinkie could never forget the looks on their face's and their kids face's when they found out they would have some new friends.

Pinkie nor Cheese knew what they were having, they didn't even know how many they were having! So they decided to make an appointment at the hospital to see, right after they ate breakfast or for Pinkie it was a buffet.

After Pinkie and Cheese made it to the hospital and the rest of the mane 7,so the nurse showed Pinkie to her room ready to see the big reveal, they saw 1 head, then 2 heads, then 3, 4 and 5 heads and their small bodies!

"So your telling me that I am having quintuplets! ", Pinkie Pie practically shouted

"Well, your a lucky mare, Pinkamena, you have the only set of girl quintuplets in Equestria", the nurse says with a huge smile

"We are gonna have to move in a bigger house!", Pinkie said with a sad look

"You aren't leaving Ponyville are you!", Rainbowdash said ready to panic

Pinkie just giggled, "Of course not Dashie, we just have to move because the Cakes won't have enough space in their house for 5 foals including theirs", Pinkie said with a huge smile

"And they are all girls, I am out numbered", Cheese Sandwich said with a pout which made all of them giggle

"Well what now", Pinkie pie said still trying to let everything sink in

"You could have a baby shower", Rarity said

"Did you tell your sister's and parent's?", Twilight asked

"Oh my gosh! I forget to tell them!", Pinkie said

"We can go see them today then plan a baby shower for next week", Cheese said

"Good idea!", said Pinkie pie

"Ohh! I can't wait till the baby shower! I will ask Spike to watch the kids!", said Rarity who almost jumped up from joy

"We have to get a new house and stuff for the kids!", Pinkie pie began to panic

"Call down Pinkie, we can move into my great grandfather house", Cheese said

"Great!", Pinkie said with relief, "But, we move into it Friday so in 2"We should get to the rock farm now", Cheese Sandwich said while helping Pinkie up out of bed.

"Yeah, we should get going too, I gotta make supper", Applejack said waving goodbye with the others following behind her.

Once they got to the rock farm Pinkie got a bit, nervous on how they would react, 'I mean like Maud already has a daughter so they would probably be okay with it and would totally not overreact!'.

"Don't be nervous Pink's, I am pretty sure they will take it well", Cheese said reassuring Pinkie it will be okay

Pinkie knocked on the door and waited for a response, as the door opan Pinkie forgot all about her nervousness as she see's Mauds daughter, Mary Jane.

"Oh hi Mary! Can we come in", Pinkie said kinda bent over to look eye to eye with the 4 year old.

"Sure Auntie Pinkie", Mary said flatly while letting them in and bringing them to Pinkie pie's parents sitting in the living room.

"Oh hello Pinkamena, we weren't expecting you", Cludy Quarts responded flatly

"Umm well you see..um were are the others?", Pinkie asked nervously

"They are in the back working", Igneous responded flatly

"Okie dokie lokie", Pinkie said quickly while practically dragging Cheese with her

Pinkie and Cheese made their way to the back to find her sisters mining rocks(including Mary Jane and Mud Bryer)

"Umm hi guys", Pinkie said with a huge smile

"Oh hi, Pinkie", Maud said flatly, "Hey, Pinkie", Limestone responded roughly, "Mhm", Marble said greeting her.

"I have something really important to tell you guys", Pinkie said with a grin

"Who is that", Limestone said rudely while pointing to Cheese Sandwich

"That's what I wanted to talk about, can you meet me in the living room?", Pinkie said while walking off along with Cheese

When everypony was there waiting in the living room Pinkie was ready to say what she needed to say, "Everyone, meet Cheese Sandwich he engaged to me 2 weeks ago", Pinkie pie said confidently

"Congratulation Pinkamena", Cloudy Quartz responded flatly

"But, that isn't all..", Pinkie said in a low voice, "Me and Cheese are having a baby", Pinkie pipie said quickly with her eyes closed not really wanting to see their expressions.

They all gasp and something Pinkie pie didn't expect, they all smiled, it wasn't a big smile but, it was something.

"How many are we talking about", Igneous says flatly but, still had the smile on his face

Pinkie and Cheese both looked at each other and responded at the same time "We're having all girl quintuplets", the others just looked in shock as soon as they heard the word "quintuplets".

"B-But, that is so rare", Cloudy Quartz says still in shock

"We know, the nurse says we are the only one's to have them in Equestria!", Pinkie announced

"We are having a baby shower next week", Cheese said with a smile attached to his face

"We'll make sure we don't miss it, even if it means missing some work", Limestone said

"Aww thanks guys", Pinkie said, "We better get going, we are moving into our new house tomorrow"

"We should get home too", Mud Bryer said flatly

When Pinkie and Cheese made it back to Sugar cube corner, Cheese packed most of their stuff away while Pinkie made dinner.

When done they said goodnight to the Cakes and went upstairs to get a good night's sleep, they had a lot to do tomorrow.


	2. So Much To Do

**Well..this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy!**

Pinkie and Cheese and a long day of moving all their stuff from Sugarcube corner to their new gingerbread house.

All they had in the house was their bed room and bathroom and kitchen done by some of Cheese Sandwiches uncle's, they were just relaxing and just thinking about their kids.

"You know we need some furniture to complete the living room tomorrow", said an exhausted Pinkie pie

"I know..and then we need to finish the party room which shouldn't take too long", Cheese said while ending his sentence with sigh

"Let's get some rest we have a lot more to do tomorrow", Pinkie pie said while getting ready for bed and Cheese did the same

The next morning they woke up a bit early went to by some furniture for the living like a couch, tv, coffee table, rug, etc.

By lunch time they were done and they were worn out but, luckily they had a bunch of help

"I need to go to work, Cheese", Pinkie said

"You can go tomorrow, you need some rest, I will go get some part stuff for the party room and when I get back I will make dinner", Cheese said

Cheese kissed Pinkie pie's forehead before heading out, after Pinkie woke up from her short nap she decided to make dinner while Cheese was out.

When Cheese arrived he was surprised to see hayburgers, a salde and some milkshakes,"I thought I told you to rest",Cheese said with a smirk.

"Well I couldn't let you do everything while I relax", Pinkie said while making her way to the dinner table.

"Well you already have to worry about the babies", Cheese said while taking a bite of his hayburger.

"Well, I was just trying to help out", Pinkie said with a smile

After they were done eating Cheese put all the things in the party room while Pinkie got ready for bed sense she has to go to work tomorrow.

The next day, Pinkie got up early to head to work, she missed the Cake's.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs.Cake! Hi Pumpkin and Pound!", Pinkie said cheerfully

"Oh dearie, your suppose to be resting", Mrs.Cake said

"Well I just missed you guys and I missed working", Pinkie said looking down

"Well, you can work but, only for a while", Mr.Cake said

"Okie dokie lokie", Pinkie then went behind the counter like she usually does.

Pinkie was convinced to only work for 2 hours, when she was done working she went to go get the baby rooms set up and some stuff for the babies.

When done, Pinkie had went to the picnic they planned a while ago, she had brought chocolate chip muffins.

Pinkiegirls!", Pinkie exclaimed

"Hey Pinkie, glad you could make it!", Twilight said

Pinkie saw her friends kids playing tag and that made her think about her kids.

"Hi, Pinkie pie!", said Lighting Dash, Rainbowdash and Soarens daughter

"Yeah, howdy Pinkie pie", said Applepie, Applejacks and her counter part, Applejhones son

"I can't wait to have more friends", saidsaid TwisterLight, Twilight and Flash daughter

"Hello, Pinkie", said Amethyst and Aurora, Rarity and Spikes half pony half dragon daughters

"H-Hi Pinkie..", said Lilian, Fluttershy and Butterscotch(basically her counter part) daughter

"Hey, kids!", Pinkie said while placing down the basket of muffins

"So how are you and Cheese doing", asked Starlight

"We are doing great! We just need to finisg the baby room and then we are done!", Pinkie exclaimed

"That's great darling, I am making some simply wonderful outfits for your daughter's for each weather", Rarity said in of breath.

"Uhh Rarity, don't you think your going a bit over board, I mean they aren't even born yet", Rainbowdash said

"It's fine Dashie, thanks for making those outfits though Rarity", Pinkie said a bright smile

"Your welcome, darling", Rarity said proudly

Once the picnic was done Pinkie went to go buy some cribs and some bedding for them and some blankets for now.

When she got back home she had Cheese set up the cribs, they would have 3 in 1 room and 2 in the other.

When they were done they had went out, just to get a brake from all this work, they went to a awesome restaurant, the food was amazing, the decor was fabulous and they were cheap.

When they got home they got ready for bed dream of their kids.

The next day, Cheese had wooken up to see Pinkie gone, he rushed down staires to find her finishing her oats.

"What are you doing up so?", Cheese asked.

"Cheese, it's about to be 12 in the afternoon", Pinkie said

"Oh, guess I was more tired then I thought", Cheese said while rubbing his neck

"Well you over worked your self and needed to rest", Pinkie said with a small smile.

"We just need to go shopping for a changing table, diapers, bottles, etc", Pinkie rambled

"Well come on then! After I eat breakfast", Cheese said while made a wider smile appear on Pinkie pie's face.

After they got back from the store they had 2 closets for the quints, they had 200 diapers, 20 bottles, 10 tetthing rings, 10 bibs, 20 pacifiers and a lot and I mean a lot of clothes and toys.

And this was all for their kids, they also got highchairs and bouncers while they were out, they just needed formula.

Who knew babies were so expensive, they did, they also had a baby shower to get ready for.

These have been a stressful couple of days but, it's worth it to make sure their kids have everything they needed.

"We should get everything ready for the baby shower", Pinkie said

"I can't wait", Cheese said


	3. We are what!

**Don't worry guys the quints will come soon along with more to come**

Finally! It was the day of the baby shower, they had been wait for awhile and it was worth the wait!

Once their friends were their it was amazing, it make's Pinkie feel so good to have great friend's like those, Rarity brought all **40** clothes she's been working on! Twilight brought a book called '101 baby care steps', Rainbowdash brought some cloud pillows, Applejack brought some homade stitched apple blankets and Fluttershy brought a music box to help the babies sleep.

The baby shower was a blast and they had a chance to show everypony around their house.

Then, there was a knock at their door, Pinkie opened the door to find 1 mare and 1 stallion

"Hello, are you Pinkamena?", Asked the stallion

"Yes I am", Pinkie said

"We are here to ask you how would you feel to have your own TV show?", asked the mare

Pinkie and Cheese looked at each other in shock

"Of course! We would love to have a TV show but, why us?", Pinkie asked in curiosity

"Well, we have found out you were having the first ever quintuplets in Equestria", the mare said

"And we just wanted to see how life goes for you because we know there will be ups and down's in this decision", the stallion said

"So basically a reality TV show? ", Cheese asked(yes in they have TV's in this fanfic)

"Yes, it is basically a documentary on your life", the mare said

"We will be recording your birth and so on if that's okay", the mare said

"Of course it's okay!", Pinkie said

"We will need you guys to do some paoer work and please meet us next Tuesday", the stallion said while giving her his card

"Okay, bye!", Pinkie said waving goodbye

"I can't believe we are gonna be on TV", Cheese said still in shock

"The girls are not gonna believe this!", Pinkie said while closing the front door

6 months later, Pinkie and Cheese had fit in to their new life and everything had been going great, the babies were due in a couple of weeks and it was exciting..wait!

Did Pinkie pie's water just brake?! This was not according to plan! They rushed her to the hospital, when they get their Pinkie gets transferred to her room with the camera crew with her, she was gonna have the babies!

 **To be continued**


	4. They Are Finally Here

Camera's surrounding Pinkie sense she was having contractions, the camera crew was surrounding Pinkie, when the contractions slowed down they had the doctor say something.

"The contractions are more sever sense she is having 5 foals", the doctor said

"Okay I need youyou to start pushing Ms.Pie", the nurse said

"Take a deep breath then push as hard as you can when I count to 3", the other nurse said

Pinkie took a deep breath as the nurse counted to 3

"1,2,3 push!", the nurse shouted

Pinkie pushed as hard as she could for 25 minutes, 1 out, 4 more to go!

It took nearly 2 hours until she was done

"How did you guys do it", Pinkie said in a exhausted voice which made the others laugh a little.

"Can we hold any of them?", Cheese asked

"I'm sorry not at the moment, we just need to make sure they are good and healthy", the doctor said

"Okay, now how long do I have to stay here?", Pinkie asked, she was anxious to get out of bed

"You will just be here for one more day", said the nurse

"Great!", Pinkie said in relief

It was only 4 days but,it felt like forever until they got to bring the foals home

The decided to name the eldest daughter Spice who had twin named Sugar(they are twins because they look identical)

The third oldest daughter was named Cookie, the 2nd youngest daughter was named Loli and the youngest was named Candy.

Cheese and Pinkie couldn't be happier to look at her 5 foals looking at her, the camera crew was still recording.

Everything thing was going great until 1 then 2 then all of them were crying, Pinkie began to go calm them down by getting their bottles Cheese made, they all had stopped crying.

Pinkie and Cheese realized they needed a schedule sense they had to care for 5 additional ponies to the new generation.

The quints were put down for a nap after they were done eating which gave Cheese and Pinkie time to relax for an hour, when the foals woke up Pinkie had changed their diaper's which took forever, and had put them in their bouncers so they could entertain their selves.

They then put them down in their vibration chairs while Pinkie made lunch and Cheese got their bottles ready again, when done eating lunch and giving each quint their bottle again they were put down for a second nap which gave their parents time to clean up, when the quins were awaken.

They had spent some quality parent and kid time together, they were then given a bath and then they were all given a teething ring, afterwards Pinkie had the girls come over to see the foals.

When the other's got there they looked at the foals in aw, Fluttershy was cuddling one, Rarity was trying on different outfits on one, Rainbowdash was holding one while flying, Twilight was reading one a book and Applejack was with one playing with blocks.

The foals reminded Pinkie of the cake twins first bday party..Wait?! They had forgot about their first ever birthday party!

This made Pinkie upset to the fact that she forgot her own foals birthday, I mean they had 5 foals but, still they deserved a first ever birthday party, hmm maybe she should just have it on their actual birthday when they turn 1 year's old and they could eat cake, yeah at that age they can eat cake! Okay, phew!

When the other's left Cheese fed the quints this time, then Pinkie changed them then put them all to sleep, Cheese and Pinkie were exhausted and were so happy once they got to bed, and this was all on a day! Imagine what tomorrow would be like!

 **Sorry this chapter was so short! Trust me, the next chapter will be longer! Fell well for now!**


	5. New Addition To The Family!

**In this chapter pls understand that the quints will be turning 3 and I hope you like this chapter!**

It was this time of day again, one of the best day's ever, it was the quints third birthday! This time the quints can talk a little and understand a little better about what birthday's are and their parents had a great gift to give them.

Pinkie put all of their dresses on them and put bow's in their hair, All of them have pink hair except for Cookie who has glasses because of her stigmatism and she had to have 2 surgery's so far but, she is still a cheerful filly, Spice and Sugar have green eye's while the rest had blue eye's.

They all have their unique personality's Spice is the serious and sensitive one, Sugar is the silly but, can be a rowdy at time's, Cookie is the easy going and has bigger vocabulary then the others, Loli is the trouble maker and doesn't mind telling on her sister's and Candybis the soft spoken sporty one.

"Mommy, Spice bit, me", Sugar cried

"Spice, say sorry to your sister", Pinkie demanded

"Sorry", Spice said quietly

"Mommy, it our birt-day", Cookie asked

"Yes, Cookie it is you and your sister's birthday today", Pinkie answered while putting the Pizza and Punch on the table

"I have more presents den everypony", Loli said

"All of you have the same amount of present's Loli", Cheese said, "How about you guy's go play with Gummy"

"Okay", they all answered in unison

"Twilight and the other's could be here any minute", Pinkie said quickly, "It will be the first time their kids meet the quints".

"So aren't they all older then tje girls?", Cheese asked

"Only by 2 years", Pinkie said while finish putting all the decorations up and luckily she did because they then heard a knock at the door.

Cheese and Pinkie greeted everpony

"Girls! Your guest are here!", Pinkie shouted

All 5 girls were climbing or sliding down the stairs and galloped all the way over to their parents.

"This is Spice, Sugar, Cookie, Loli and Candy", Pinkie said introducing her daughter's to the other fillies

"And this is Lighting, Twister,Applepie, Amethyst, Lilian and Aurora", Twilight said

Their husband's were their too

"Wow, I never saw quintuplets before!"Twister said

"Oh yeah you guys, I have a surprise for you guys, follow me", Pinkie said while leading them to their backyard that had a trampoline, bubble machine and wagon.

"Woooow", all the fillies said, even the quints

"You kid's have fun, if you need anything we'll be inside", Pinkie said

"Hey, who wants to play on the trampoline with me?", Lightning asked

All the fillies said yes except for Lillian, Cookie, Candy and Aurora

"I wanna play with the bubbles", Aurora said

"Me too", Lilian, Cookie and Candy said

"So how old are you guys turnin?", asked Applepie

"We turning 3 years old", Spice said while jumping

"How is it like having 5 of you guys, you know like as quintuplets because-",Twister rambled

"It's fun having so many sister's", Sugar said

"But, they make me mad sometimes", Loli added

The fillies giggled as they popped bubble's

"Is Amethyst your big sister?", Cookie asked

"Yeah but, only by a year", Aurora said as she popped a bubble

"You wanna pull each other around in the wagon?", Lilian asked

"Sure", Aurora said

"Did you know my mom is a wonderboalt?", Lightning asked

Everyone rolled their eye's except for the quints who were confused

"What's a wonderboalt?"all 3 of them asked at the same time

Lightning jusy gasps while the others groaned in annoyance

"Here we go again", Amethyst mumbled

"The wonderboalts are the top best flyers in Equestria! How don't you know know who they are?!", Lightning shouted

"Give em a brake, their just turnin 3", Applepie said in his country accent

"Guys! Time to eat!", Pinkie shouted

All the fillies ran inside to the party room to see it all decorated

"Come get your pizza!", Cheese said

"Do you have any jewel's or ruby's?", Amethyst asked

"Of course, we don't just have food for ponies", Pinkie said while placing a boul of gems on the table

"Now, let's sing happy birthday to the quints", Cheese said while lighting each cupcake for the quints and the cake for the guest.

After everyone song the happy birthday song and ate cake, they were whacking the piñata and whacked the candy out, when the party was over they opened their presentgirlsore they went upstairs to change into their pj's Rarity made for them, they brushed their teeth and.. What?! The quints saw that their cribs were replaced with little beds!

"What do you think of your new beds girls? ", Cheese asked

The quints then began to jump on them, well the twin's weren't and they were in another room.

"We got big bed like mommy and daddy", Cookie said while she took off her glasses

"Yes you do and me and your mommy don't jump on the beds, we lay down..", Cheese began

Each quint when to their beds(they all have their name's on the blanket and pillows so they know btw)

"And we go to sleep", Cheese then went up to each of them and kiss their foreheads and said goodnight.

When Cheese left the room so did Pinkie

"How did it go?", Cheese asked

"Pretty well actually, they were switching beds and were a bit defiant but, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle", Pinkie said with an exhausted smile, "What about you".

"The girls ketp jumping on the beds, that's all", Cheese said with a sigh

Pinkie: _I feel like the girls enjoyed the party and made some friends_ _, success!_

Parenting was streesful but, was all worth it in the end

The next day, Pinkie went to work while Cheese watched the girls with the camera crew following Pinkie.

As Pinkie trotted to work she noticed a vanilla colored and red haired filly sitting on a rock by the Everfree Forest.

"You shouldn't be so close to this forest, where are your parents?", Pinkie asked

"I don't have any, I ran away from the orphanage", the filly said sadly

"Well why?", Pinkie asked

"Umm well, the ponies there were really mean and only fed me twice a week and were gonna kick me out anyway", the filly said, she had tears in her eye's now.

Pinkie: _I was in shock, orphanages are suppose to take care of fillies and make them feel at home, not be cruel to them!_

"Were you the only one there?", Pinkie asked

The filly just nodded and that made Pinkie feel really bad for her that she couldn't stop from what she was saying.

"Y-You could live with me", Pinkie said

"Really?", the filly asked

"Of course but, I have 5 kids and a 'husband'.

Pinkie: _I didn't know what I was saying but, I just felt so bad for her._

"Wow, that is a lot of kids", the filly said

"Yeah it is, what is your name?", Pinkie pie asked

"I don't have one..", the filly got quiet

"Well if I am gonna adopt you is it okay if I name you Buttercream? Oh yeah! My name is Pinkie pie

"I like my name!", Buttercream said

"But, I need to adopt you, properly", she said which meant they would have to go back to the orphanage.

"Where have you been! Oh your gonna be in so much trouble!", the mean mare began until Pinkie stepped into the orphanage.

"I would like to adopt this filly", Pinkie said in a serious tone

"Ugh! Take her!", the mare pushed Buttercream out while Pinkie filled out some paper's.

Pinkie: _The mare made me so angry that she is doing this to this poor little filly but, I ketp quiet._

"How old are you Buttercream?", Pinkie asked as she finished the paper's

"Oh I am 8", Buttercream said

"Okay! You are my oldest and sixth daughter! Your father Cheese will be so surprised!

"Are you sure you have room for me in your house?", Buttercream asked

"You mean our house and luckily we have a guest room and we will just change it up a bit to your liking", Pinkie said

"Okay..are you sure my dad will like me?"Buttercream asked quietly

"Of course! He will love to have a new addition to the family!", Pinkie said while giving Buttercream a warm hug.

When Pinkie got home she was givin a hug by the quints, "Cheese! I have a surprise to show you!".

Pinkie: _I honestly didn't know how Cheese would react and I was hoping for the best._

Cheese came in the living room and sat on the couch, "Your home early, what is the surprise?"

Pinkie then revealed Buttercream, "How would you feel in having another daughter?".

Cheese was in shock and did something Buttercream didn't think he would do, he hugged her, it was a tight warming hug too.

"I saw this filly outside yesterday, I thought she was waiting for some pony, guess not", Cheese said with a small frown on his face.

"Well, let's introduce you to your new sister's", Pinkie said with a smile, "Girls! You have a surprise!".

The quints climbed down the stairs and trotted to the living room.

"Who's that?", Loli asked

"This your new sister, Buttercream", Cheese said

"Sister?", Sugar asked, they all looked confused

"Yes, your new big sister", Pinkie said

"Umm hi! What's your guy's name's?", Buttercream asked

They just blinked

"This is Spice, Sugar, Cookie, Loli and Candy", Pinkie said pointing to each of them she said their names.

"Now let me show you to your room", Cheese said

While Cheese showed Buttercream to her room, Pinkie made lunch while the quints watched TV.

Once Buttercream was done with the house tour her and her sister's went to play in the backyard so they can get to know each other better.

After lunch Cheese gave the quints a bath while Pinkie picked out some clothes for Buttercream, afterwards Pinkie and Cheese put the quints to bed then put Buttercream to bed.

Pinkie and Cheese looked at each other and at the same time asked, "How did we do it?", they both then went to sleep, waiting for a next amazing day!

The next day Pinkie made pancake's for breakfast then went to work for a bit(it is summer break so they aren't going to be at school for this fanfic).

When Pinkie got off from work she then told her friends about Buttercream, they were surprised and happy, especially Rarity who insisted on making Buttercream some clothes.

Pinkie: _They werw all like "Your family is getting bigger each day!" And "Are you sure you csn handle this but, thankfully they respected my decision._

She then went home and said they should visit the rock farm but, Cheese insisted he would get some stuff and fix up Buttercream's room.

 _My parents haven't saw the quints sense they were 1 and they haven't met Buttercream yet so they should be surprised when they see us_

You knock on the door with the quints in a wagon, once the door is opened by Maud and is greeted inside Pinkie then let's the quints go wild and play in the yard and see their aunt's and Buttercream and play with Mary Jane.

Pinkie then told her parents about Buttercream then her sister's, they all understood why she had done it which pleased her.

 _Pinkie:It was funny because they didn't know about the show and I had forgot to tell them so they were so confused and kept looking at the camera_

An hour later Pinkie had to go so she could have some family time, when they got home Pinkie made the girls some cookie's, afterwards they all played in the back in the backyard then Pinkie asked them to make her some pictures.

It was a big mistake to give the quints paint but, Pinkie enjoyed their creativity, all of the quints paintings/drawings were all just random color's splattered on the paper but, Buttercream painted a picture of her new family.

 _Pinkie:I loved how Buttercream was so into painting and just loved how they were just doing something great that they can spend time with each other!_

"Creamy, is that me?", Spice asked

"Yup! It's all 8 of us!", Buttercream said with a smile

"Mommy, I need to go pee pee!", Candy said

"Okay come on Candy", Pinkie said as she took Candy to the bathroom

"So girls, what do you girls wanna do tomorrow, oh and Buttercream, me and your mother decided to enroll in school so you can make some friend's", Cheede said

 _Cheese:Me and Pinkie thought sense she had rough past we can start new and she can make some friends_ "That sounds great!", Buttercream said with the brightest smile ever, "When dod I start?".

"You start next week so in 4 more day's!", Cheese said

"When do we go to school too?", Cookie asked

"Me and your mommy will be taking you to preschool soon", Cheese said

"Yay!", the quints shouted

"We are back! What's going on?", Pinkie said as Candy trotted over with her sister's

"Daddy was just telling me that I would be going to school soon!", Buttercream said

"And we go to preschool!", Sugar said in joy

 **So for any of you that are confused they have their own reality TV show and they capture every moment of what's going on and when they are done with the episode they will let the person explain how they felt at that moment or situation, like in certain parts where Pinkie is going to visit the rock farm and she say's some stuff in between so you guy's will get more detail on what was going on.**

 **Okay now that that's done! In the next chapter you will see more of the quints and Buttercream's point of view but, it will not be fully recorded by the recording crew, I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. All About The Fillies!

**If any of you have any questions I hope these answer them(btw this doesn't count as a chapter)** _ **What is the quints age order?**_

 _Spice is the eldest, Sugar is the second oldest, Cookie is the third oldest, Loli is the second youngest and Candy is the youngest._

 _ **What are the girls favorite colors?**_

 _Buttercream favorite color is pink, Spice favorite color is Yellow, Sugar favorite color is Pink, Cookie favorite color is Green, Loli favorite color is Blue and Candy favorite color is Green_

 _ **Do the quints know they are on TV?**_

 _Yes, they understand they are being recorded and doesn't really care, Pinkie and Cheese have shown them many of their episodes out of the 3 seasons_

 _ **Were the quints recorded all the way to their age, 3?**_

 _Yes, time has gone by in every chapter, they have been filmed sense they were only a couple of days old_

 _ **Does Buttercream feel part of the family?**_

 _Yes, it's taken awhile for her to get used to her new family but, she love's her sister's like they are her actual sister's, she love's her parents like they had brought her into that world_

 _ **Do the quints have any allergies?**_

 _No, none of them have allergies and will unlikely develop them_

 **What are the girl's full names?**

 _Candy:Candylin Sugar Coated Pie_

 _Loli:Lolian Swirladoodle Pie_

 _Cookie:Cookie Chippy Pie_

 _Sugar:Sugarani Blisster Pie_

 _Spice:Spiceranda Cinnamon Pie_

 _Buttercream:Buttercream Nilla Pie_

 **I hope that covered any confusion or answers you had, have anymore questions? Just let me know! See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. They grow up so fast

Well it was time, the day Buttercream go's to school and the quints go to preschool, all the girls have on matching dresses which are color coordinated and they were so excited, Pinkie and Cheese packed their lunches while they ate their waffles for breakfast and a couple minutes later they were out the door.

When they dropped off Buttercream, Pinkie and Cheesd automatically felt happiness for her and happy she would be making some friends.

When the quints were taken inside so Pinkie could talk to one of the preschool teacher's that worked there and she was so nice, Candy and Loli didn't want them to leave though and cried really hard, Loli called down 10 minutes later but, Candy was still not corporating so Pinkie did something she never want to do do.

"Candylin Sugar Coated Pie! You will not disrespect anyone like this ever again, do I make myself clear!", Pinkie basically said in a serious tone

"Yes, mommy", Candy said while sniffling

When Pinkie and Cheese left the daycare they had nothing else to do was relax so they just went out to spend so time with each other.

 _Pinkie:I mean..we missed the kids but, it's nice to have some time to our selves for once_

 _Cheese:Your right! We should probably take the quints to preschool 3 times a week_

 _Pinkie:Our little girl's are growing up so fast!_

 _Buttercream's (Point Of View)_

'I can't wait to make some friends! Everypony looked so friendly'

"Okay students, Now take your seats", the teacher said

When everyone sat at a desk the teacher began.

"Hello Everypony! I am Ms.Cheerilie! I will be taking atendence so when you hear your name say here! Lavender Plum!

"Here!", says Lavender

"Vannesa Raveilia!", Ms.Cheerilie said

"Here!", says Vannesa

"Butrercream Pie!", Ms.Cheerilie said

"Here!", I shout

After the attendance was done they were learning about the story of the 2 sister's, we were all given book's to read.

When I was almost done reading the book I had noticed that Celestia had used these things called the Elements of Harmony which sounded familiar.

Each of the ponies that represents each element represents certain things in friendship, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty and lastly Magic.

This sounded so familiar but, I just don't remember where I heard this from!

We were allowed to bring the book's with us to study for our quiz tomorrow, we then went to lunch and well..I sat alone, everypony was either talking to someone or eating lunch with their _friends_.

I just sighed, I've spent most of my life alone but, yet I still felt sad knowing nopony wanted to be my friend.

"Can we sit here?", I heard somepony say, "Hello?", they said again which caused me to look up with a confused face.

"Oh, your talking to me?", I ask

"Yeah, you looked kinda lonely here by yourself and we just wanted to give you some company", the half dragon and half pony hybrid said while standing next to 4 other ponies.

"Oh well...that's really generous of you guy's", I say with small smile

"No problem", she says

After awhile of awkward silence between us the orange earth pony then starts to talk.

"So umm..you must be new here, hi I am Apple pie", Apple pie said

"And I am Twister Light", Twister says

"I am Lighting Dash", Lighting say's before taking a bite if her sandwich

"Oh and my name is Amethyst", Amethyst say's after shoving some gems in her mouth

"A-and I am Lilian Rose...", Lilian said quietly

"Hi, I am Buttercream", I say

"So, do you have any siblings?", Twister asked

"Yeah, I have 5 little sister's", I say

"Wait, you mean the pie quintuplets?", Apple pie asked

"Yeah, how did you know?", I ask while taking a bite of my cupcake

"I didn't know they were your sister's, where you during they're birthday party?", Lighting asked

"Well you see...they adopted me", I say quieter then Lillian's voice

"For real?", Amethyst asked and I just nodded

"Cool! I mean it's not cool that you had to go through what you had to go through but, cool because I never had an adopted friend", Lighting say's

"Students! Lunch is over in 10 minutes!", Ms. Cheerilie announced

 _The Quints(Point Of View)_

The quints 'hoof' painting (It's like finger panting).

After Sugar's melt down she had actually got more into preschool and so did Loli, they both had shown confidence in learning but, the other 3 were still quiet and unsure to try anything.

 _Nopony's(Point Of View)_

When it was time to pick up Buttercream it wasn't a surprise that she made friends with her friends kids(the mane 6 kids go to the school except for Auroura) and other fillies, Buttercream had said she had an amazing day, when they picked up the quints they had huge smile's on their face's.

"How was the girl's first day?", Pinkie asked their teacher

"All I've fot to say is you have a bunch of amazing and intelligent set of quintuplets", the teacher say's

"Oh, thank you!", Pinkie said and waved goodbye

"So girl's did you have a great day?", Cheese asked

"Yeah!", All of the girl's answered

"So Buttercream, what's your teacher name?", Pinkie asked

"Ms. Cherrilie, she is nice", Buttercream answer's

"Ms.Cherrilie is a great teacher by the way", Pinkie said

"Okay! Now who is your teacher quints?", Cheese asked

"Ms. Susie", Cookie say's

"Is she nice?", Buttercream asked them

"Yeah!", the quints all shouted

"Well, you wanna go see Twilight?", Pinkie asked sense they had nothing else to do, "Twister lives there and Lighting is over there too".

"Yeah! I wanna see my friends!", Buttercream said in excitement

"I gotta go potty", Loli says

"Okay, let's go!", Pinkie said while pulling 3 girl's in a wagon and Cheese pulling the other 3, when they got there Cheese knocked on the castle door and it was opened by Rainbowdash.

"Hey, Dashie!", Pinkie say's enthusiastically

"Hey, Pinkie", Rainbowdash says, "Hey, Cheese! Hey, quints! And your Buttercream, right?".

Buttercream just nodded

"Well nice to meet you! I am Rainbowdash!", Rainbowdash say's

"*gasp* The Rainbowdash? The best Wonderboalt flyer ever?!", Buttercream say's

"The one and only!",Rainbowdash

"Oh my gosh! I am meeting the best flyer in Equestria!", Buttercream looked like she was about to faint

"I bet you didn't know Lighting Dust is my kid", Rainbowdash said

"For real!", Buttercream asked and Rainbowdash nodded and this time Buttercream actually fainted who was luckily caught by Cheese.

"Is she gonna be okay?", Rainbowdash asked while inviting them inside

"Yeah! She'll be okay", Pinkie said as she pulled the wagon in.

"Mommy! I gotta go potty!", Loli said

"Oh yeah! Be right back!", Pinkie said as she took Loli to the bathroom.

"Oh hey, Cheese! Where's Pinkie?", Twilight asked

"She took Loli to the bathroom", He said

"Okay, hey quints! Follow me, Lighting and Twister are in the back", Twilight said

"Okay!", All the quints said as they galloped away

"Uh wa-what happened? What did I miss?", Buttercream asked

"Well you..nevermind, go follow your sister's, they are going to find your friends", Cheese said

As Buttercream galloped off Cheese was then conversating with Soran and Flash

When Pinkie came back with Loli she had taken her to the rest if her sister's.

"I didn't know your mom was Rainbowdash!", Buttercream shouted, "I didn't know your mom was the princess friendship wait", Buttercream stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Does your mom's have a element called the Elements of Harmony?", Buttercream asked

"Yeah, she represents the element of magic", Twister said

"And my mom represents is the element of loyalty", Lighting said

"Wait! I recall my mom saying something about our mom's and our friend's mom being called the mane 6 , wait", Twister said

The fillies gasped

"Our mom's are hero's of Equestria!", They all shouted

"Hero of Equestria!", the quints repeated

They all rushed to they're mom's and leaving the quints in the library.

"And I said is that a challenge!", Rainbowdash said

Just then the 3 fillies then rush in to their mom's for answers.

"Yes girl's?", Twilight asked

"Is it true that you guy's are actually the mane 6 that saved the world mamy time's with the Elements of Harmony?", Twister asked

"Mhm, I knew you girl's would find out eventually", Twilight said

"Why haven't you ever brought out the Elements?", Lighting asked

"Well in one of our 'battles' the Elements were destroyed", Rainbowdash said

"But, our Elements are still within us", Pinkie said

"Is Ms.Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy oart of the mane 6?", Twister asked

"Yup! We were friends before we knew it and that's our job", Pinkie said

"To fight evil with the power of friendship!", All 3 of them said

"This", Twister said

"Is", Buttercream said

"So cool!", Lighting finished

Just then they all heard a crash from the library and remembered the quints were in there!

"My library! I mean the quints!", Twilight panicked

Everyone rushed into the library to find 4 of the quints in a pile of books.

"Atleast nopony got hurt!", Pinkie said after she rushed over to the quints to see if they were okay.

"Wait, where's Cookie?", Buttercream asked when she saw there were only 4 out of 5 if the quints in book pile.

"Cookie? Cookie! Where are you!", Pinkie looked around wildly.

"There she is!", Soran said as he pointed to the top of the book self.

"How did you get up there?!", Pinkie asked

"I'll go get her!", Rainbowdash said as she flew up to the top of the book shelf and got Cookie down.

Pinkie then rushed over to Cookie and embraced her in a big hug.

" **Why** did you go up there and **how** did you go up there?!", Pinkie said in her serious mother tone.

Cookie just shrugged and Pinkie just sighed.

"What I am wondering is why you girl's weren't watching them?", Twilight asked them.

"Well we were kinda distracted", Twister said

"Well for your girl's punishment you'll have to pick the book's up", Twilight said

"A to Z", Flash added

"Color coordinated", Pinkie also added

"And you girl's don't leave until you finish", Rainbowdash said

"And we'll watch the quints", Pinkie said

"Yeah, wait what?", The boy's said

"I thought were watching them?", Buttercream said

"Well you girl's had that responsibility but, now cleaning is", Twilight said

The fillies sighed and started to clean up.

"Hey quints, you wanna help me make some chocolate chip and bluebarry muffins?", Pinkie asked

"Yeah!", All the quints responds

 _1 hour later_

The 3 fillies were finally done! And they were exhausted.

"Wow, you girls did an awesome job!", Twilight said

"Well sense the quints are taking a nap, you girl's wanna relax a bit?", Rainbowdash

"Yeah, I am exhausted!", Buttercream said

"I am soooo hungry!", Lighting said

"Well, we still have the muffins we saved", Pinkie said

"After all your hard work, you girl's can chill outside and stretch your hoofs", Soran said

"Ooooo I wanna Chocolate chip muffin!", Buttercream shouted

"I just wanna finish this book for school right now", Twister said as she grabbed the book out her saddle bag.

"Well you can do that but, I am gonna grab a muffin show Buttercream all my cool tricks!", Lighting said

"Don't be too loud though, the quints are still sleeping", Twilight whispered

I was getting late so Pinkie and Cheese decided it was time for them to go.

When they got back home, Pinkie told Buttercream to go take a shower and afterwards they would give 3 of the quints in her bath and 2 in their tub.

So after all of that Pinkie made a quick dinner, a salade and some mac and cheese, it was delicious!!

When they were done eating the fillies were given some ice cream for desert and then were put in their pj's and got into bed.

Cheese and Pinkie kissed every one of their heads before going their own room to get some shut eye.


	8. Nightmare Night!

**Back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions just ask so I can answer any of your questions if any of you are confused about something.**

It was infact Nightmare Night! When all the fillies dress up and get candy but, not without a scare!

Pinkie was so excited to have her daughters have a great Nightmare Night.

 _Pinkie:When the quints were younger we dressed them up as zoo animals and they didn't know what was going on but, now that thwy are older they have their own opinions and can actually acknowledge what's going on around them and go to sach door for candy_

 _Cheese:And this will be Buttercream's first Nightmare Night and will finally get experience it with her sister's, with a family_

They had already planned the girl's costumes with the help of Rarity.

Spice and Sugar were dressed up as possessed doll twins from the dead.

Cookie was dressed up as a dragon with shiny gem stones on them.

Loli was dressed up as a magician and practiced a line where she say's 'This is the greatest show' and pop's hwr hat out and place's it on hwr head **(Did you get the reference?).**

Candy was dressed up as a ballerina ghost.

Buttercream was dresses up as a pirate, **arrrge!** "So girl's, do you remember the rules?", Cheese asked

"We have to stay together no matter what", Buttercream answer's

"Wear this glow necklaces... so you can see us", Cookie answer's

"Exactly! And when your friends come over you guy's still **have** to stay together", Pinkie say's

"When you get to the door with your basket in your hooves or mouths or around your neck what do you do?", Cheese ask

"You knock on the door and when they come out we shout trick or treat", Buttercream answer's

"Yeah we shout trick or treat!", Sugar say's

"And then you what?", Pinkie ask

"We get some of the candy and put it in our buckets", Buttercream answer's

"Alright girl's, let's go", Pinkie say's

The fillies were gonna be riding in wagons to each house.

They got to Twilights castle and the girl's successfully said, "Trick or treat!", and put the candy in their buckets.

1 of the many perks of this was that Candy was actually talking more and coming out of her shell sense she is known for the quiet and nervous one.

Each house they went to was decorated in different way's.

"Can you opan this?", Candy ask Pinkie as she holds up a mini chocolate bar, the girl's just couldn't wait until they got home to eat the candy and was eating it to each house.

Another perk was that the quints didn't seem scared of any of the thing's which was a big difference of last Nightmare Night.

"Hey girl's you wanna go in the corn maze?", Pinkie asked the girl's who replied with a yes.

Cheese and Pinkie decided to

pull them in the wagon thru the maze, as they make their way thru the maze a pumpkin jumps out of nowhere and shouts **Boo!**

Which causes the quints to get scared and cry, Cheese and Pinkie ended up carrying all the quints except Loli and Sugar who had calmed down quickly.

This was Nightmare Night they wouldn't forget.

 **I know this was a really short chapter but, trust me the next one will be better! Heartwarming Eve or Vacation on a boat, let me know! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. A unforgettable HeartsWarming

**Welp! I decided to go with a special Heartswarming Eve adventure! I hope you like... Anyway..On with the story!**

It was like in other day in Ponyville wait! No it wasn't! It was HeartsWarming Eve!

At the crack of dawn, Pinkie and Cheese woke up to make a HeartsWarming Eve breakfast, once they were done they went to wake the fillies.

1,2,3,4 come running down the stairs, 5,6 come following behind.

After breakfast, Pinkie had put all the fillies in their winter clothing(Except Buttercream) Rarity had made for them.

When dressed, Cheese and Pinkie packed the quints stuff they would need and went out the door.

Pinkie and Cheese were pulling the fillies in the wagon and bringing them to Twilight while they went HeartsWarming shopping like, decorations, marshmallows for toasting and of course **presents**.

It took awhile and it took a lot of bits when they were finally done! And after they decorated the house and put of the tree and put the presents under it, they were done!

After Pinkie and Cheese picked up the girls, they had the pies come over(Like Pinkie's side of the family like her parents and siblings, even Mud Bryer and Mary Jane)

The first thing they did was make their own HeartsWarming doll but, the pie way! (Basically out of rock) Buttercream helped her sisters with theirs.

After, they all made lots of delicious food like cinnamon rolls, apple pie, of course apple cider and rock soup(because why not!) While the fillies played and get to know each other.

 _Fillies (Point Of View)_

"Soooo..are you enjoying HeartsWarming Eve so far?", Buttercream asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah", Mary Jane answered flatly, "So are the quints your sisters?".

"Well..Pinkie had adopted me so I'm not blood relatrelated to the quints but, they are my sisters!", Buttercream said with a smile.

"Can we play outside?", Cookie asked

"Well it's really cold outside so-", Buttercream was cut off.

"But, we could play in the snow", Spice suggested.

"Well, we need to ask mom first", Buttercream said, not wanting to get in trouble.

The quints asked Pinkie and she said yes but, Buttercream and Mary Jane have to help put their winter clothes back on and watch them, so they did.

Once they were in the backyard the quints just froze and looked around, this was they're first time experience with snow so they didn't know what to think of it.

"What's all this white stuff?", Loli asked

"It's called snow", Buttercream said, "You can play in it, it's safe!".

After being said the quints ran all around, Sugar and Spice jumping in it, Cookie, Loli and Candy were throwing it at each other.

Mary Jane decided to make a snowman and Buttercream made snow angels.

They were all enjoying tjem selves until Pinkie called them in to eat.

The food was awesome and they all jad so much fun! And that was the end to their HeartsWarming Eve!

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments!**

 **Wait.. Did you actually think this chapter was gonna end like this? It's not even HeartsWarming yet! On with the story!**

When they were done eating their delicious meal, they all made s'mores which was sooooo good!

Pinkie then showed jer family to the guest room they would be staying in, though it only had 3 beds, they could make it work, Mary Jane would be sharing a bed with Buttercream.

The fillies then got ready for bed and tucked in by their parents before heading off to sleep.

 _Buttercream's (Point Of View)_

I was having one of the best dreams ever when it was interrupted by a jingle, I opan my eyes thinking it was just my imagination until I heard it again.

I look to my right to see Mary Jane fast asleep and I decided to wake her up.

"Sssps! Mary Jane! Mary Jane!", I whisper harshly.

"Huh? W-what..Buttercream it's 3 in the morning!", Mary Jane said in a unhappy mood.

" **Shh!** Listen..", I whisper

 _*Jingle* *Jingle*_

"What was that noise?", Mary Jane asked

"I don't know! That's why I woke you up!", I whisper.

"Maybe we should tell somepony", Mary Jane said flatly

"No! We shouldn't bother them with something so silly as jingle, we can figure this out on our own", I whisper.

"Fine", Mary Jane said flatly

We get out of bed and wait for the noise again.

 _*Jingle* *Jingle*_

It was coming from the window, I could see someone..something but, it was too dark for me to see!

"If we're going out side we have to put our coats on", Mary Jane said flatly

When we were done putting on our winter clothing we quietly went outside and waited for the noise again.

 _*Jingle* *Jingle*_

It was coming from around the corner and we followed it.

If I was by myself I don't think anypony would believe me!

What we were staring at was not 1 but, 2 rain dear!

I had never saw a rain dear before and now I was staring at 2 with my own 2 eyes.

I could tell Mary Jane never was a rain dear before because how surprised she looked compared to her usual blank face.

I was about to say something when I accidentally stepped on a stick which startled all 4 of us but, it also brought the rain dears attention towards us.

Me and Mary Jane didn't move, we just stared into the rain dears eyes.

"H-hello?", I said quietly, I was genuinely afraid.

"H-hi", one of the raim dear said

"Who are you?", I manage to say without stuttering.

"My name is Mia and this is my little sister Nia", Mia said

Mia was a dark brown rain dear with dark brown eyes.

Nia was slightly taller than Mia and was light brown with dark brown eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?", Mary Jane said flatly which startled me because was kinda quiet for awhile.

"Our mom told us we are suppose to bring holiday cheer this HeartsWarming", Nia said

"But, we aren't sure where to start", Mia said

"What are some important things you know to do?", Mary Jane asked flatly

"Well most importantly we have to be silent but, we aren't to go at that sense you probably heard our bells", Nia said

"And we have to give people advice and just make sure ponies are happy during this time of year!", Mia practically shouted.

"Ahem!", Nia said while sending a glare towards her older sister.

"Oops! Being stealthy starting now?", Mia said

"Soo maybe you could help me! I don't know what to give my little sisters", I said.

"Well something you don't know about us is that we can tell the future!", Mia said

"Really?", I said

"Yeah, that's how we help ponies find the right present", Nia said

"Do you know everything about your sisters?", Mia asked

"Yup!", I said

"If you know everything each of your sisters like you would definitely what each of them like", Nia said

"True", I said

"Well, what do you think I could get my best pal Pebbels? ", Mary Jane asked flatly

"Do you know what Pebbles likes?", Mia asked

"Yeah, Pebbles is a quiet person and she is into rock'n roll and likes dark places like caves", Mary Jane said flatly

"Pebbles is a rock", I whisper to Mia

"I know", Mia whispers back to me

"Well maybe you could take Pebbles to a cave and you guys could hang out together", Nia suggested

"I'll keep that in mind", Mary Jane said flatly

"Well, we should get back to our mom and we hope our advice helped you in any way and..oh yeah!", Mia said

"A gift that comes from the heart and effort", Nia began

"It is shattered but, quickly mended and put together again", Mia continued

"Remember to put love from all your heart", Nia continued

"And remember that the gift could be the beginning of a brand new start", Mia finished

"Huh?", I say right before Nia blows some sparkly pink glitter at me and Mary Jane and we blackout, that's all I remember because when I woke up I was back in my room.

"Strange huh?", Mary Jane said with dazed eyes.

When I looked at the clock it was 6am which was kinda early for them but, that gave them time to get their gifts ready.

 _Nopony's (Point Of View)_

It was 7am when Pinkie and Cheese woke up to make HeartsWarming breakfast!

They were quite surprised when they saw freanch toast on the table and 2 sleeping fillies.

Pinkie and Cheese couldn't be happier.

It was time! Time to exchange presents! Everypony was happy with what they got, Mary Jane had made a little fort just for her and Pebbles to share and Buttercream had drawn a picture of her parents and sisters which was later hung on the fridge.

This was a hearts warming they wouldn't forget.

 _A gift that comes from the heart and effort._

 _It is shattered but, quickly mended and put together again._

 _Remember to put love from all your heart._

 _And remember that the gift could be the beginning of a brand new start._

 **Now this is really the end to the chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you have an amazing Christmas!**


	10. A night full of fright

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Can you guys give me some ideas? I'm running out..anyway on with the story!**

It was a beautiful day in ponyville and Pinkie had decided today was gonna be family day well, after the girls are back from school.

Once school was over for all 6 girls, Pinkie and Cheese took them out to an amazing place where kids have lots of fun!

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, it was new place that had just opened up last week and Pinkie and Cheese waited for the right moment to take their kids.

Once they were there they were greeted by a brown stallion with a blond mane.

"Welcome to Freedy Fazbears Pizza! Where children of all ages come to play and rome! We have games, food and kid-friendly animatronics!", The stallion said

"Ooo! You heard that girls? They have animatronics!", Pinkie said

"What's a ani-ma-tonic?", Spice asked

"Ani-ma-tronic, they are friendly robots!", Cheese said

"That sounds cool!", Buttercream said

"Please note that we will not be responsible for any injuries or the lost of a filly of any sort", The stallion said but, Pinkie, Cheese and the fillies were too busy looking at the decor to listen and they just walked right in(While pulling the Quints in a wagon of course).

"So what do you girls wanna do first?", Cheese asked

"Can we play bowling?", Buttercream asked while pointing to a little bowling area.

"Umm sure, maybe you and Cheese can play it together cause I don't think the quints can play bowling yet", Pinkie said

"Oh okay", Buttercream said

"Soo what do you girls wanna do?", Pinkie asked

"I wanna play bowling!", Sugar said

"Sorry sweetie, you girls are too young for bowling", Pinkie said

"Aww", The quints said in disappointment

"Umm do you girls wanna play this dance game", Pinkie suggested, "You stomp on the arrows when they light up".

"Oo!", The quints said

The quintuplets gave it a try, they didn't follow the arrows that well but, they still had fun.

"Do you girls wanna play in the ball pit?", Pinkie asked

"Yeah!", The quints responded

"Okay, while you girls play I'm gonna quickly go find yourdad and sister", Pinkie said, "Stay here and don't go anywhere! Understand?".

"Mhm", The quints responded

After a couple minutes Pinkie found Cheese and Buttercream playing a game where you try to squirt water in the clowns mouth.

"How did your bowling match go?", Pinkie asked

"Well...", Cheese said

"I won! All 3 matches!", Buttercream said

"Good job!", Pinkie said

"I let her win", Cheese said while his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Suuure", Pinkie said

"Umm where are the quints?", Buttercream asked

"They are in ball pit, let's go get them, "Pinkie said

After getting the Quints, Cheese went to order some pizza before the animatronics began to perform.

Once seated and table full of pizza, fries and drinks the Pie family got seated right before the lights dimmed, indicating the show was about to begin.

"Hey everypony! Please give a round of applause for Freedy Fazbear and his friends!", The pony with a mustache said.

Just then the curtains opened and revealed 3 robots.

One robot had a guitar, blue hair with purple highlights, colored purple and had bunny ears who was on the right.

The other robot had yellow hair and was colored yello too. It had a bib on that said "Let's eat!", in red, in also had a beak and was holding a cupcake who was on the left.

The third robot was colred brown and had brown hair, it had freckles, a top hat, a red bow tie and was holding a microphone, it was standing in the middle.

Just then they started to sing and the quints didn't like it so much.

The singing didn't bother them, the features did.

The unsettling eye glares, those rosy cheeks, those chilling smiles.

It even made Pinkie and Cheese have a shiver go down their spines.

"Maybe it would be best if we left now", Cheese said

"Good idea", Pinkie said

"Come on girls, we're leaving", Pinkie said

"I'd be glad to! They scare me..", Buttercream said

When they got home it was surprisingly quiet, which was very unusual in the Pie household.

After kissing the girls goodnight Pinkie and Cheese went to their room to catch some Z's.

"I can't believe Buttercream beat you in bowling", Pinkie said with a grin.

"Like I said...I let hwr win", Cheese said while getting in bed.

Just as they were closing their eyes, the door creaked, it was Buttercream.

She looked so frightened.

"Buttercream? Come over here", Cheese said

"Are you okay sweet heart?", Pinkie asked as she put a hoof on her daughters shoulder.

"I couldn't go to sleep", Buttercream said, "I can't stop thinking about those robots".

"Yeah, they scared us too but, you know we would never let anything get you", Cheese said

"I know it's just..", Buttercream couldn't finish her sentence but, she didn't need to.

"We wouldn't mind if you slept with us tonight", Pinkie said

Buttercream smiled and crawled into the bed, it felt good to know you are protected by the ponies you live dearly.

 **Soo I personally think I'm getting better at my fanfics compared to where I started off! Tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Q & A

**Sorry for not updating in aong time, I had writers block for quite long time and I still do but, I came up with this idea and mahne you guys can give me some ideas for the next chapter OwO.**

Hello everbody! Or everypony!

Today I will be doing a Q A with the quints and Buttercream.

I'm hoping I get the best answers as possible from the(mainly the quints)

Now let's start of with the one and only Buttercream Nilla Pie!

"Hello, Buttercream! Do you mind me asking you a few questions?"

"Umm sure, what do you wanna know?", Buttercream asked

"Okay so..how much do you love your sisters?"

"A whole lot! More then I can describe!", Buttercream answers with a huge smile on her face, "I feel like we are blood related", Buttercream said

"Okay, next question, who is your favorite sister?"

"Umm I wouldn't say I have a favorite sister but, I can connect to Cookie a bit better then the others", Buttercream said

"You don't mind me asking personal questions do you? Like from your past"

"Well, I don't mind like..the past is in the past right?", Buttercream said with a small smile

"Okay, do you mind sharing your back story? It's okay if you don't want to"

"No no, it's completely fine, it's time I talked about this" Buttercream began, "I only remember around the time I was 5 and my parents got into a huge argument, it was so bad that.. ".

Buttercream stopped as tears filled her eyes.

"It was so bad that my dad stabbed my mother to death", after saying those words Buttercream broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you felt witnessing that at such a young age"

After calming down, which seemed like forever she had continued to tell her past.

"After that my dad became a alcoholic, all he did was drink cider 24 7", Buttercream said while wiping away some fresh tears, "He would get drunk and sometimes beat me for no reason".

Buttercream then shuddered, "One day I was at school and I saw my grandma come in and she picked me up early, she told me my dad had killed himself, I then began living with my grandma all the way until the age of 7 until she soon died from a heart attack".

"May I ask, what did you do then?"

"The only choice I felt like I had was to go to a adoption center sense I didn't have any other family members I could go to that lived in Ponyville" Buttercream then took a deep breath, "Once I got there it was like 3 fillies there, the ponies that worked there were mean and would say mean things about me, there was no playing allowed at the adoption center".

"A couple months after I turned 8 I was the only one that hadn't gotten adopted, the ponies that worked there threatened to throw me out if I wasn't adopted soon, I was scared so I decided to run away from there but, I didn't get far senss I didn't have anywhere to go so I just stayed by the Everfree Forest and watched everypony and how happy they were" Buttercream looked like she was about to cry again, "When I then realized how bad my life was I met Pinkie Pie and I got a roof over my head, food on my plate and the best family I could ever ask for".

"Wow, such horrible things you had to deal with at a young age"

"I know it was terrible but, think about it, if none of that happened I might have not ended up meeting Pinkie", Buttercream said with a small grin.

"Thanks for answering all my questions, you can meet up with your parents, just take a right then a left then 2 more rights and you should see them"

".. Okay..", Buttercream said while leaving.

"Next is Sugar and Spice"

"Hiya!", Sugar said

"Hi!", Spice said

"Hello girls! Can you try and answer all my questions?"

"Mhm!", they say

"Okay first question, who is your favorite sister?"

"I wove Spice!", Sugar said while hugging Spice

"I wove you too", Spice said while returning the hug

"Aww! Okay next, what is your favorite thing about school?"

"I wike coworing", Spice said

"I wike painting", Sugar said

"Okay! What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate!", They shout

"Good answe, alright I'm gonna have your parents come get you and bring in your other sisters"

"Okie!", They say

 _After getting the other 3 fillies in the room._

"Okay now, who are your favorite sisters?"

"I love Creamy", Cookie said

"I wove Candy", Loli said

"And I wove Loli..", Candy said shyly

"You guys are soo cute! Okay next question, what do you guys wanna do for your next birthday party?"

I wanna go to trampowine park", Candy said

"Yeah! I wanna go there too!", Loli said

"How about you Candy?"

"Umm..I guess the trampoline park", Cookie said

"Okay last question, **OwO** what's this?"

"Hit or miss?", Loli answers

"I'm already Tracer?", Cookie answers

"Thanos car?", Candy answers

"..I need to have a long talk with your parents.."

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I may say this is part of the story but, I might not.** **This chapter is more on the sad side then my usual happy ones but, I cam be deep and broody too!** **Anyways, I hole you guys like the chapter and maybe I'll do more dark chapters or even stories, who knows!** **Well, I guess I'll see you in tje next chapter!**


	12. Buttercrush

**So in this chapter it will contain lovey dovey stuff, sorry I haven't been posting, writers block is a female dog! Do you guys habe anything in mind? Like some one shots or a separate story not related to this, even for my story _A Box Of Poinies_ and if you haven't checked it out be free to do so. Enough with the rambling, lets get into this chapter!**

It was a beautiful day in ponyville and the kids were at school.

"Guess what today is students?", Ms. Cheerilie asked

"Hearts'n Hooves Day!", all the fillies said in excitement

"Today you giys will be making a card for somepony you love a bunch", said Ms. Cheerilie

"But, I wanna make a card for all my sisters and I've got 5", Buttercream said

"Then go ahead! You don't have to just make one", Ms. Cheerilie smiled

 _Buttercream's (Point Of View)_

She wouldn't admit it but, she liked Apple Pie(Aka Applejacks son).

 _'Maybe I should make him a Hearts'n Hooves Day card then he's gotta know I like him! But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?',_ Buttercream thought to herself, _'Maybe I should get started on my sisters cards and make Apple Pie's last so it will be extra special! I probably won't end up giving it to him but, no harm done I guess'._

Makingy sisters cards didn't take too long but, Apple pie's card took an hour!

 _'It will be all worth it when I confess..NO! He will never find out, ever!'._

When it was lunch time I made sure to sit next to Apple Pie.

I had my cards with me and we were talking about who we made them for(I had Apple Pie's card hidden beside me) and telling stories.

Once I got home I immediately went to give my sisters they're cards and that's when I realized something, the card I made for Apple Pie wasn't with me!

 _'Oh no! I gotta find it! Where was the last place I had it..No!',_ I thought to myself

I had remembered, the last time I had the card was when I was sitting next to Apple Pie at lunch! What if he found it and told everypony? What if be doesn't feel the same way about me? I screwed up big time.

When it was time for bed I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was that card and the worst scenarios.

I tried not to think about it sense I was exhausted and it worked cause I was out like a light.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I was in the classroom, we were learning about the war between Princess Celestia and King Sombra.

Than out of nowhere Apple Pie gets up and go's to the front of the class.

"Hey guys what everypony? I found this card and Imma read it to y'all", Apple Pie shouted, "Roses are red violets are blue, blah blah blah!".

The whole class started to laugh, even Ms. Cheerilie!

I was so humiliated and to make matters worse, oit of nowhere my parents and my sisters start laughing at me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I started to cry.

I then woke up shook and sweety from what just happened in my nightmare.

Just then I hear my door creek a little, it was my mom.

"Are you okay Creamy?", Pinkie Pie asked as she made her way over to my bed.

"No, not really.. ", I say

"Well, what's got you so worked up? ", Pinkie asked

"Well...when you fell in love with my dad were you nervous? ", I asked

"I was more then nervous, I was paranoid about what he would say if he didn't like me if I confessed, I was anxious and I felt other kinds of crazy emotions", Pinkie said

"How did you guys get together? ", Buttercream asked

"Well, one of the days he decided to stop by amd visit me, he gave me a rose and it had a little tag on it and it said _'Will you be mine?'_ I couldn't have felt happier", Pinkie said with a smile.

I didn't say anything, _'I doubt Apple Pie would ever do that for me'_.

"So who's the lucky stallion? ", Pinkie asked and it caught me off guard.

"H-huh? ", I stammered

"Your obviously asking me these questions if your in love", Pinkie said, "Do you know everything about him?(That doesn't sound creepy at all XD) ".

"Yes, he is sweet, a gentlemen, strong, brave, courageous and..cute", I stated

"From the sound of it he is a fine pony foe you", Pinkie said, "Try and get some rest you have school tomorrow".

My mother kisses me on the forehead then walks to the door but, stops.

"A little advice, if he doesn't except you for who you are, he is not the one", Pinkie walked out when finished.

I did a bit of thinking before going to bed nightmare free.

The next day at school Apple Pie didn't say anything hinting that he saw the note which kind of disappointed me until he asked me to meet him on the playground after school(He asked me this before the others came to sit with us at lunch).

I went to the playground to find him there waiting on the swing and I sat on the one next to him, it was a awkward silence between us so I decided to start a conversation.

"So..what did you need me for? ", I asked, "My parents will be here in 5 minutes".

"I-I just wanted to say I found your letter, I didn't open it! Even though it said _To:ApplePie_ ApplePie", Apple Pie said

It was time for me to do it, I couldn't wait for him, I was gonna confess.

"D-do you wanna know what it says? ", I asked

"Sure", He said quickly

"Roses are red, violets are blue, when I look at you I don't know what to do, I love your smile, it brightness my day, the days I sit next to you at lunch in my head I shout Horray!", I said, "What I'm trying to say is..".

I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt a kiss on my cheek and it was from Apple Pie and I to kissed back.

I've never been so relieved in my life.


	13. This is not a chapter but, please read!

Sooo..it's been awhile. I really want to continue this story but, I'm just fresh out of ideas, same go's for my story 'A box of ponies'. If you guy's have _**any** _suggestions for this story and 'A box of ponies' please let me know! You could even suggest a **_new_** story I could do.

I've been thinking of doing some one shots for 'OutFilly', just let me know who your favorite Quint is(Including Buttercream of course) and I'll do a one shot on them.

I've actually been thinking of a chapter I could do for this story and I will post it right after you see this! I hope you likd it.

Well, bye for now~!


	14. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Jr (CMCJ)

Sooo here. We. Go. Enjoy!

It was **hot** day in ponyville because it was the first day of summer! And the Pie sisters were getting bored of their indoor activities and even got a little bored of being in the backyard all day.

It was summer break for the fillies that went to school so Buttercream visited her friends alot but, even they didn't have any ideas on what they should do together so they decided to do what some familiar crusaders use to do, they were going to find their cutie marks.

They never thought anything of it but, they were _so_ bored so why not?

They're parents told them about the cutie mark crusaders and surprisingly they didn't know about the cutie mark crusaders, they knew the members of it but, didn't know they made this group.

Lighting(Rainbowdash daughter) knew about Scootaloo sense she lives with them cause she is her adopted sister. Scootaloo told her that they retired in being The Cutie Mark Crusaders but, they still remained best friends.

Apple Pie(Applejacks son) also heard of thd Cutie Mark Crusaders from his aunt Applebloom who told him the same thing, AppleBloom also told him that they still work together on helping others sense that's what they do.

Same go's for Amethyst(Raritys daughter), her aunt SweetieBelle told her the same stuff and all the adventures they had. She also told her and Aroura that it takes time to get a cutie mark, you can't just go try and get it, it comes all by it's self.

AppleBloom allowed the fillies(Including dragons) to have their old club house which they really appreciated now that they will actually need it.

Once they got to the tree house it looked very dusty, there a bunch of spider webs and looked like it would collapse any second.

"I know what you're all thinking and yes, we should fix this place right up", Twister said.

"Yeeah.. ", Lighting agreed.

"Well what are we waitin' for? Let's get started! ", Apple Pie said

They gathered some equipment from his barn and started with making a new ramp then built a new roof for the tree house and repainted it.

They also got some stuff to decorate it like, Lilian got some purple curtains and hung them up over the window and Twister tied a pink bow around them.

Lightning bolt sticker on the desk they replaced the old jury box(Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about, I sure had to XD).

Amethyst and Buttercream made some poncho, with the help of Rarity (that looked like tbe cutie mark crusader ponchos but, had a baby blue color with **Sparkles** ).

"Good job everypony and dragon! This place is looking so much better! ", Buttercream said happily.

Everyone put their ponchos on, "These ponchos are great!", Lilian said

"Now that everything is in shape who's gonna be our leader? ", Buttercream asked

Everyone looked at each other.

"It should totally be me! ", Lighting said, "Like, I'm fast, awesome and 20% cooler than anyone! ".

"Well how about me!", Apple Pie said, "I'm strong, independent and honest..sorta".

"It should be me!", Amethyst said, "I'I'm creative, not to mention beautiful and I'm courageous! ".

"Maybe it should be me", Twister said, "I'm intelligent, skilled in magic and I'm the most mature here".

"Pst! As if, you're just as fillyish!(Aka childish) ", Lighting said while getting up in Twister's face.

"You act like you are just as good", Twister snapped at her.

"Cause I am", Lighting snapped back.

"I don't think fighting is the answer and..", Lilian said, she tried to stop the arguing but, her voice was over powered by the yelling.

"If you were leader you'd just grt us in trouble! ", Twister shouted.

"If you were leader, you would bore us to death with your blah blah blah speech! ", Lighting shouted back.

"Please guys, we really shouldn't..", Once again Lilian tried to stop the yelling but, wasn't heard.

"You would think your own friends would let the _only_ dragon of the group be the leader but, nope! ", Amethyst said with her arms crossed.

"Everyone quiet! ", Lilian shouted as loud as she could.

Everpony(Everytime I say this I mean dragon too!) looked at her in shock.

"We shouldn't be arguing over this", Lilian said.

"Wait! Maybe we could take turns being leaders for a week! ", Buttercream said

"Good idea Butter's! ", Apple Pie praised and Buttercream blushed.

"Who is gonna be the leader for this week? ", Lighting asked.

"How about Buttercream sense she came up with this idea", Apple Pie said.

"Okay, it's settled, Buttercream is The Cutie Mark Crusaders Jr. (CMCJ for short) leader for the week! ", Twister said.

"What do we do first leader? ", Amethyst asked.

Everyone turned to Buttercream.

"Didn't think of that", Buttercream said.

They all groaned.

 **To be continued.** ** _I think my stories are getting better because when I first started out there were sooooooo many grammer mistakes and other issues but, I'm learning from them? I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_**


	15. Mother's Day and Babysitting

It was Mother's Day in Ponyville and all the mothers we're celebrating it.

The Mane 7 decided to spend it together(Starlight doesn't have a kid of her own, but they wanted to include her).

They went by to get Pinkie Pie sense they hadn't heard of her for awhile.

Twilight knocks on the door.

There was a lot of random noises and sound effects heard from the house which went on for a couple minutes before Pinkie answered the door.

Her hair was frazzled, she looked worn out.

"Hi girls! I didn't expect you to come over", Pinkie Pie said.

"Well sense today is Mothers Day we wanted to-", Twilight was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"Twins! What did I tell you about running in the house?", Pinkie Pie scolded. "What were you saying Twi? ".

"We were wondering if you-", Twilight was cut off again by loud crying from one of the fillies.

"What happened? ", Pinkie Pie asked as Candy ran to her with a tearful face.

All she could do was cry.

"Loli hit her in the face with a block", Sugar explained.

"Tattle Tail! ", Loli shouted at Sugar.

"Am not! ", Sugar shouted back.

"Girls cut it out", Pinkie demanded.

"Are too! ", Loli shouted back.

"Am **not!** ", Sugar had enough and threw block that she found on the floor at Loli's face.

Loli started to cry.

"That is enough you two! Go to the time out corner! ", Pinkie demanded.

Two fillies went over to separate corners and faced the wall.

"Mom! Spice got apple juice all oved my drawing", Buttercream said and held up a drenched paper.

"Mommy, I'm hungry", Cookie said

Pinkie Pie sighed and turned back to her friends."Sorry girls, I don't think we'll be able to hangout today".

"But it's Mothers Day", Rainbowdash whined.

"I know, but who will watch thd girls? I think ButtercrButtercream is too young to take care of **5** foals by herself and Cheese is at work..", Pinkie Pie said.

"Maybe our kids could watch em", Applejack suggested.

They all looked at her.

"What? It would be food to test their independence!", Applejack explained, "Soon, they won't be fillies anymore and we have to let them tske charge and most importantly, trust them".

"Your right, Buttercream might not be able to do it on her own, but with her friends it'll make the job easier", Pinkie Pie said.

"I'll teleport them here", Twilight said.

Twilight used her magic to teleport all 5 of the fillies and 2 of the dragons.

"Woah, that was trippy! ", Lighting said, looking a little dazed.

"Ya know you didn't have to teleport me when I was right in the house", Buttercream slurred.

"I think I'm gonna vomit my lunch", Amethyst said, still dazed.

"Alright guys we have a very important job for you"Twilight said.

"We're listening", Twister said.

"For the next 2 hours you will be babysitting the Quints", Twilight said.

They all gasped.

"Are you crazy?! I live with them and I can barely stand them! ", Buttercream shouted.

"Come on, it's not that bad", Pinkie Pie said, "I even made a schedule".

"We can do this guys, how bad can it get? ", Apple Pie said.

"Once we're back we'll take you guys out for ice cream tomorrow", Rarity said as they walked away.

"If you _survived_ ", Rainbowdash said in a hissing voice as she left too.

"Okay guys, we can do this if we worked together", Twister said.

"Yeah! And maybe we'll get our cutie marks in babysitting", Apple Pie said.

"Yeah! We can't let some three year olds stop us! ", Lighting said she opened the door.

They saw and heard running, screaming, crying and laughing from up stairs from down stairs.

Cookie went up to Lighting and tugged on her hoof.

"Where's mommy? ", She asked and looked up with bright vibrant green eyes.

"Well..uh..ummm", Lighting stuttered. How could she tell a filly that her mommy was away and left her with some other ponies.

"Your mommy left us to watch you guys for a littke bit while she tends to other stuff", Twister said

"Oh, okie dokie lokie! ", Cookie said.

"I'm hungry", Loli said out of nowhere.

"Well I guess it is lunch time", Aurora said, "Buttercream, sense they are your siblings what do they like to eat? ".

"Well they like desserts, but they could eat it with their desserts", Buttercream thought for a moment."They could have veggie loaf! ".

"I could make them apple fritters and we could make the veggie loaf together! ", Apple Pie suggested.

"Hey! Do **not** jump on the furniture! ", Twilight told Candy sternly.

"I think you have this in control, we'll be as quick as possible", Buttercream said.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't be running around, you could fall", Lilian tried to tell the twins, but it was too late because both of them fell down the stairs and began to cry.

"Ohnonono! ", Amethyst panicked.

"Looks like Spice hit her head because it's bleeding! ", Lightning exclaimed.

"Okay! Everyone calm down", Twister said, "I'll go find some bandages and stuff to clean the wound, but right now put pressure on it".

"Calm down everything will be okay", Aurora comforted them.

"Well the bleeding seemed to stop", Lighting said relieved.

Just then Twister came in with a box of band aids, peroxide, alcohol, and gauze.

"Looks like bleeding stopped which is good, it's not deep so I can put on a band aid", Twister said as she cleaned the wound.

"See what happens when you don't listen? No more running, okay? ", Amethyst asked

The twins nodded.

"Suppers ready y'all! ", Apple Pie called from the kitchen.

Once everyone ate everything else went smoothly.

The quints were given a bath and they were even given a bedtime story before every last one of them were asleep.

"Kids we're back! ", Pinkie Pie called.

"Where are they? I hope they're okay", Fluttershy worried.

" _Shh_ ", AppleJack shushed them and pointed to the pile of fillys fast asleep. "Told ya we could trust em".


End file.
